Under The Surface
by SaturnNights
Summary: When Yang meets the love of her life, she's certain that it's meant to be. Blake on the other hand, has a different view.
1. Meeting Blake

**Hello everyone. Welcome to another new story. It's been awhile since I wrote something about Blake and Yang, so after a little inspiration, this came to mind. I hope you enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Yang sat alone in her room, thinking about everything that had happened.

 _"Why?" She thought, over and over._

She contemplated the situation in her head countless times, thinking maybe that there was something wrong with herself.

"Blake." She whispered.

Blake, the name of the girl who stole Yang's heart but at the same time didn't accept it.

What exactly happened?

Well, it all started a couple of months back.

* * *

Yang had decided to walk to school that day, choosing not to use her motorcycle.

She didn't know why, but she wasn't complaining, after all, it was a beautiful day.

The snow on the ground had begun to melt, giving way to Spring, the flowers already beginning to grow.

Yang never really got the chance to admire what was around her, always being in a rush.

As she walked up the steps to Beacon High, she heard her name being called.

"Yang, over here!" Weiss called out.

Despite being popular, Yang never let it go to her head, only having a small group of friends she trusted.

She became friends with her after Weiss was forced out of private school and had to attend Beacon.

While Weiss was abrasive at first, Yang eventually got through to her and the two became closer.

Weiss officially accepted that she preferred Beacon after meeting Neptune, her now boyfriend.

"Hey, what's up?" Yang asked.

"Not much, I was actually wondering if you could do me a favor." Weiss said.

"Sure, what is it?" Yang asked.

"Well, Neptune asked me out and he's taking me on a date after school, but I was supposed to show the new transfer student around." Weiss told her.

Yang just smirked and put a hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered." Yang said, knowing where she was going with it.

"Thanks, Yang." Weiss said.

"No problem." Yang said.

"She'll be in front of the auditorium at three, her name is Blake Belladonna and Yang, try not to be… you know." Weiss told her.

"What?" Yang asked.

"You." Weiss said.

Yang acted wounded by her remarks, giving an over the top performance.

"Oh how you hurt me!" Yang exclaimed.

They may have been friends, but Weiss was still blunt and cold, not willing to hold back.

Weiss rolled her eyes and headed inside, Yang following soon after.

The school day seemed to pass by pretty quickly, Yang barely noticing she had even been there.

When the final bell rang, Yang headed to the auditorium.

 _"Okay, this girl shows up, I give her the tour and then I'm home in time to start dinner." Yang thought._

As Yang reached the auditorium, she saw someone standing there, all alone and looking a bit anxious.

 _"That must be her." Yang thought._

As Yang approaches her, Blake turned to her direction, Yang getting a clear look at her.

Yang instantly stopped in her tracks, feeling like she was out of breath.

Yang's heart started pounding, causing the blonde to lose focus and just stand there, staring.

 _"What's going on?" Yang thought._

"Can I help you?" Blake asked.

Yang snapped out of it for a moment, nervously smiling to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm Yang, I'm kind of here to show you around the school." Yang managed to say.

"Oh, okay." Blake picked up her backpack and introduced herself to Yang.

"I'm Blake." Blake said.

"I know." Yang mindlessly said.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Weiss told me." Yang blurted out, hoping it would help.

"Oh, alright, so, where should we start?" Blake asked.

"Well, I was thinking the track, it's my favorite part of the school day." Yang suggested.

"Cool, lead the way." Blake said.

"Sure." Yang said.

Yang remained a bit off balance as she walked, Blake close by her.

Yang wasn't usually so oblivious, but in this case, she would remain unaware for the time being, little knowing what emotions were developing within her.

Little knowing that this new person in her life, would have a bigger impact than she could ever imagine.


	2. Sensitive

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

"Well, that about wraps it up, anything I missed, Weiss will probably lecture both of us on." Yang said, with a slight chuckle.

"Thanks, Yang, it was definitely interesting." Blake told her, gesturing over to the blonde haired guy who was now lodged in the cafeteria wall, his head poking out the other side.

"He was trying to flirt with you and you haven't even started." Yang said.

"Still, he seemed nice, Sun was it?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, he's kind of a player but you get used to him." Yang told her.

Yang had met Sun when Neptune had introduced him to the group.

Sun had a reputation but he wasn't that bad of a guy and was loyal when it boiled down to it.

Yang was always on the fence about Sun, but after he tried to flirt with Blake, she instantly felt she had to protect her and there would be no mercy.

As if on cue, both Blake and Yang's phones began to ring.

"It's my parents." Blake said, as she read the text.

"Looks like I've got to head home, see you tomorrow." Blake said.

"Yeah, see you then." Yang said, her voice cracking as the words came out.

Yang covered her mouth, embarrassed even more.

Yang looked around to see if anyone had heard, thankful that almost everyone had been picked up or gone home at that point.

Yang took out her phone, opening the new message from her sister, she read it aloud.

"Yang, tried to reach you at home but I guess you're not there yet, call me back." Yang read.

Yang sighed, putting the phone back in her pocket and beginning the walk home.

* * *

 **Later.**

As Yang arrived, she lazily threw her backpack on the couch and hit the button on the answering machine.

"You have one new message." The machine said, before the beep.

"Hey, Yang, it's Ruby, just wanted to call you, see how you were doing." Ruby said.

"The three of us miss you, we hope you'll come back soon, but I know you still have some stuff to work out." Ruby told her.

"We haven't heard from you in awhile so, call back soon if you can." Ruby said, her tone growing more sad with each word said.

"Bye." Ruby whispered.

As the message ended, Yang reached for the phone.

She had gotten halfway through dialing the number when she stopped.

Yang looked down, breathing out a bit, thinking it over more.

Yang looked at the machine one more time, then put the phone down, canceling it.

Yang got up and went to the kitchen.

As she prepared dinner for herself, she thought it over the whole time, glancing at the phone every few minutes.

A few times she would mindlessly make her way towards it, only to stop herself each time.

Finally, as Yang sat at that table alone, she looked at the phone one more time and then looked away.

 _"I'm sorry Ruby." Yang thought._

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Blake had returned home, having the usual talk with her parents.

They would ask how her day was or if she met someone, which got the usual answers of fine and no.

Blake wasn't an open book to anyone, not even her parents.

She preferred to keep her personal life personal from everyone, sometimes even herself.

Blake ran up the stairs to her room, jumping onto her bed, removing the book from under the pillow.

As she read, time seemed to pass by, Blake hanging on every word of her book.

But what amazed her is what she had pictured when reading.

As she envisioned the characters in her mind, they had taken the form of her and Yang.

With each description, her and Yang acted out the scenes, Blake's blush intensifying each time.

Blake's eyes began to water, as she forgot to blink for hours.

She finally reached the stopping point and the latter half of the book.

Blake went to the bathroom quickly, rinsing her eyes.

"You read too much again?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah." Blake replied.

Blake splashed water on her face again, trying to wake herself from those daydreams she was having.

 _"You just met her and you know nothing about her, get a grip." Blake thought._

As Blake went back to her room and went to bed, she immediately was out, trying to avoid more thoughts of Yang.

But, she was in for quite the surprise.


	3. Hand In Hand

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

The next day seemed a bit more hectic, both girls waking up late.

As both of them rushed out their doors, their backpacks barely hanging on, it had basically become a race against the first bell.

With the school in sight, Blake thought about what her first day would be like.

She had transferred towards the end of the school year with only a few months left for her senior year.

Most of the people there had formed friendships and have had plenty of time to get used to one another.

But Blake would be the outsider, not exactly new ground for her but still a bit unpleasant.

However, the situation she wasn't looking forward to the most, was seeing Yang.

It wasn't that she didn't like the blonde, far from it.

But after her thoughts of Yang the night before, she would do anything to avoid that awkward meeting.

But of course, the odds were not on her side.

If Blake had been paying attention to her surroundings, she would have noticed that same blonde girl who she was about to collide with.

Yang crashed right into Blake, causing them both to fall over, right in front of the school.

As Yang tried to push herself up, she quickly realized where she was.

Yang had ended up on top of Blake, Yang stopping in her tracks as they made eye contact.

Yang felt as if she couldn't move, but it wasn't like the last time.

Before she had felt as nervous as she could be, but this time, it was just out of intrigue and a desire to know more, as if Blake's eyes could tell her everything.

 _"She's not moving away either, maybe she's thinking the same thing." Yang wondered._

Meanwhile, Blake was trying her hardest not to panic, keeping as much control as she could.

 _"It's alright, just say something and she'll move." Blake thought._

"Well, this is unexpected." Someone said.

Yang and Blake slowly turned their heads, seeing Sun with a grin on his face and Neptune taking a picture.

"You know, Yang, if you wanted her all to yourself, you could've just said so." Sun teased.

Yang glared at them, before pushing herself up, offering Blake help.

Blake held on to Yang's hand as Yang pulled her up, casting her glance away from them.

"Weiss is gonna love this." Neptune said, as he sent the photo to Weiss.

Not even a minute later, Yang's phone went off.

"I wonder who it is." Yang said, sarcastically.

"Oh, what a surprise, it's Weiss." Yang continued.

Yang decided to ignore the call, knowing Weiss would bring it up again later anyway.

"You better hurry, you don't want to be late on your first day." Sun told Blake.

Blake looked up, to see that Sun and Neptune were gone, Yang standing there with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry about that." Yang apologized.

"No, it's alright, accidents happen." Blake said.

"Yeah, still, don't worry about Sun and Neptune, they know not to mess with me." Yang told her.

Blake smiled a little at that.

"Come on, let's get going, if you need any help, just ask." Yang told her.

Blake nodded and followed Yang.

 _"Maybe this won't be that bad." Blake thought._


	4. Break The Ice

**Hey everyone. Welcome back. Sorry for the title change, ran into a bit of an issue, but it changes nothing about the story. Thanks for reading and let's continue on.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Blake's first day at Beacon seemed to be going well, as well as it could go given the circumstances.

By the time lunch break came around, Blake had already managed to catch up to her peers.

Blake was never the smartest person in school, but she was intelligent and always determined.

With only a little time before graduation, she would have to work hard, but for her, the challenge was welcomed.

As Blake picked up her lunch, she looked around for a free corner or table no one used.

"Blake!" Yang called out.

Blake turned around, seeing Yang standing up, motioning for her to join her.

Blake rolled her eyes, thinking it over and giving in a moment later.

As Blake sat down, Weiss gave her an interesting look.

Blake looked back in confusion, understanding once she remembered what happened with her and Yang that morning.

Blake cast a glare at Neptune, who was still laughing at the whole thing.

"So, Blake, how are you liking Beacon so far?" Weiss asked.

"It's been good so far, save for that little incident this morning." Blake mentioned.

"Yeah, I apologize for Neptune's behavior." Weiss said.

"It's alright, I'm sure he's a nice guy." Blake said, lying on the latter part of her statement.

"Speaking of which, I hope Yang wasn't too much trouble." Weiss said.

"Hey!" Yang said, only phased a little, expecting as such from the ice queen.

Blake smiled at that and defended Yang.

"No, she was actually really helpful and courteous." Blake complimented her.

Yang's heartbeat started going faster when she heard that, hiding her reaction as best as she could.

Unfortunately for her, Sun caught on and decided to have some fun.

"Yeah, she was real courteous when she left me in a wall." Sun started.

"You had it coming for hitting on Blake before she even started here." Yang told him.

"Fair enough, besides, now I know not to get between you and your girlfriend." Sun said, with a smirk.

Blake blushed, hiding her eyes behind her hair as she cast her glance down.

Just like that her daydreams started to come back.

Yang on the other hand, was denying everything to Sun.

"She's not my girlfriend, I've only known her for one day." Yang stated.

"True, but pictures don't lie and seeing you two in this photo, there's obviously something going on here." Neptune joined in on the taunting.

Yang quickly decided it was best not to fuel the fire any more, knowing Weiss would have a word with Neptune later.

After that, the day went by in the usual routine for Yang.

By the time the final bell rang, Yang was already out the door, waiting outside for Blake.

 _"Okay, just ask if you want to walk home with her and maybe hang out sometime." Yang told herself._

 _"You can do this, you can do this." She thought, repeatedly._

As Blake walked down those steps, Yang had unconsciously moved forward, finding herself right in front of Blake as she was thinking.

"Hey." Blake said.

"Hey." Yang said.

Of course, the awkwardness took effect, but Yang got through it as best she could.

"Do you wanna walk home with me, I kinda want to hang out." Yang said, with basically zero confidence in her voice, not wording it how she had wanted to.

"Sure." Blake said.

* * *

 **Later.**

Yang walked up the steps to Blake's house, having a close call, almost tripping but stopping herself with her reflexes, trying her hardest to avoid any further embarrassment.

As the two of them walked inside, Yang heard music coming from the other room and a woman singing along to it.

Blake looked at Yang, nervously smiling, as if to say she was sorry for it.

"Mom, we have a guest." Blake said, to get her to stop.

Kali stopped her singing, walking into view, curious as to who it could be.

Kali smiled as she looked at the blonde, immediately welcoming her to her home.

"Lovely to meet you Miss?" Kali said, asking for her name.

"You can call me Yang." Yang said.

"Well Yang, I'm Kali, it's so nice to finally meet one of Blake's friends." Kali said, enthusiastically.

 _"Oh no." Blake thought._

"Finally?" Yang asked.

"Yes, Blake's never been the most social person." Kali told her.

 _"Here we go." Blake thought, with a sigh._

Yang smirked a little at that.

"Yeah, I can kind of tell." Yang joked.

"Well, make yourself at home, I'll make some tea and then we can talk about the two of you." Kali told her.

 _"This is gonna be a long day." Blake thought._


	5. Impressions

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Blake was actually surprised that her mom and Yang had hit it off so quickly.

Yang didn't seem to be this much of a smooth talker around her, but with everyone else, she became charming and charismatic, save for those who annoyed her.

"Oh, poor Sun, I hope he's alright, although, Blake didn't seem to mention him either or what you did to him." Kali told Yang.

"Well, it seems someone's a little too secretive." Yang said, looking right at Blake.

Blake just shrugged it off, knowing Yang was just messing with her.

"I don't see why though, I'd like to meet him, it seems like he's taken an interest in you." Kali said.

Blake blushed, hoping that day would never come.

Her mother always had a way of embarrassing her.

"He'd probably just end up flirting with you." Yang told Kali, chuckling as she did.

Kali chuckled, smiling along with Yang.

"So, Yang, since Blake introduced you to me, has Blake been introduced to your family?" Kali asked.

Blake looked up to see Yang cringe for a moment and quickly hiding it behind a false look of surprise.

"No, it's a little early for that, I just offered to walk her home and well, here we are." Yang said, with a hint of nervousness.

"Well, I'd like to meet them, if they're as charming as you then it should be fun." Kali said.

"Yeah, I'll mention it to them." Yang lied, shifting her sight away, now avoiding eye contact.

However, unlike Kali, Blake wasn't fooled.

 _"Something's up." Blake thought._

Yang's phone began to ring, interrupting their conversation.

Yang took a look at the phone and subtly sighed in relief.

"Well, it looks like I've gotta get going." Yang said.

"So soon?" Kali asked.

"Yeah, I've got to get home in time for dinner." Yang said.

"Thanks again you two." Yang said, picking up her stuff.

"The pleasure was all ours, come back anytime." Kali offered, with a smile.

"See you at school, Blake." Yang said.

"Yeah, see you then." Blake said.

As Yang walked out the door, Kali looked at Blake, giving her a knowing glance.

"She seems nice." Kali said.

"Yeah." Blake said, still staring at the door.

"Maybe Sun was right about you two." Kali said.

"What?!" Blake said, in surprise, blushing at the thought.

"I'm only saying that you seem to have taken an interest in her and you haven't brought anyone home unless you were… with them." Kali pointed out.

Blake was about to retort, but backed off when she thought it over.

Her mother was right, the only times she had ever introduced someone to her family, was if she were in a relationship with them.

"She's not like them, she's just a friend, that's all." Blake said.

Kali sighed, remembering who Blake was referring to.

Adam, Blake's first love, who would later become abusive and eventually find himself locked up and Ilia, Blake's former best friend turned girlfriend, that is until Ilia cheated on her with someone she didn't even know.

"You can't stay this way forever, knowing you, you'll have to open your heart to someone eventually." Kali said.

Blake stood up and made her way up the stairs, but halfway through she stopped and looked down at her mother, sadness and fear present in her eyes.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Blake said.

* * *

 **Back with Yang.**

Yang walked home, looking at her phone the whole way, reading the message over and over again.

The identification said unknown number, but she knew right away who it was from.

 _"I'm here, I need to talk to you, can we meet up?" She read._

Yang contemplated just deleting the message and ignoring it.

But deep down, she knew they would get their way one way or another.

Yang typed in a response and asked that they meet at the park in ten minutes.

 _"Okay, I'll be there." She read their response._

Yang sighed, her anxiety starting to build up, an empty feeling forming in her stomach.

 _"It's alright, it doesn't matter, just say I don't want to be near you and it's over." Yang thought._

As Yang made it to the park, she awaited their arrival.

"Hey." She heard, behind her.

Yang turned around, only for her lips to be captured by another pair.

Yang's eyes widened as she recognized who it was.

Yang immediately broke the kiss, hearing the person in question giggling as she backed off.

"Long time no see, I didn't think you'd show up." She said.

Yang sighed, wiping her lips with her wrist.

"Hi, Ilia." Yang said.


	6. Just A Complication

**Hey everybody. It's good to be back and I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far.**

 **On a side note, I actually like Ilia, I just thought she'd be an interesting pick for this kind of role.**

 **On that note, let's get back to the drama.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Yang couldn't sleep that night, ashamed that she had let Ilia get to her again.

Yang stayed in the living room, a blanket wrapped around her, surrounded by the darkness of the night, bathed by the eerie glow of the television.

Dark circles started to form around her eyes, exhaustion and lack of blinking taking their toll.

Yang turned to look at the clock, shocked that it was already four in the morning.

Yang sighed, her eyes starting to water.

Yang stood up, aimlessly making her way to her room.

As she fell down onto her bed and started drifting off to sleep, Blake and Ilia had entered her thoughts.

 _"Why?" She thought._

* * *

 **Later at school.**

As Blake sat down, she immediately noticed the lack of a certain blonde.

"Where's Yang?" Blake asked.

"She didn't show up today, it's weird, she usually calls one of us when she's not gonna show up." Sun told her.

 _"That's strange, she seemed fine yesterday." Blake thought, with both curiosity and worry._

"She's probably competing again." Weiss said, with a bit of disgust in her tone.

"Competing?" Blake asked.

"She races for cash, say what you will about her, but when she's on that motorcycle, she's unstoppable." Neptune told her.

 _"Yeah that sounds about right." Blake thought, with a little laugh._

However, that smile quickly turned into a look of horror, as someone appeared in her view.

"No." She whispered.

"What was that, Blake?" Weiss asked.

"I've gotta go!" Blake blurted out.

Blake threw out her trash and ran out of the lunchroom as fast as she could.

"There's no way." She said.

Blake kept running until she had reached her locker, putting her forehead against it.

As Blake caught her breath, the anxiety set in.

 _"What is she doing here?!" Blake thought, in panic._

"Blake?" She heard someone say.

Blake shuddered, slowly turning her glance towards the person talking.

"Ilia?" Blake said.

The two girls stared at each other, Ilia surprised to see Blake, while Blake just felt anxious.

Blake decided to speak up.

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked, some of her frustration coming through.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ilia pointed out.

Blake looked at her, unamused.

"Still the serious one, some things never change." Ilia said, smugly.

Blake shot her a glare and decided to answer.

"My family moved out here, I'm only here to finish school." Blake told her.

"Now, why are you here?" Blake asked.

Ilia smirked, stepping closer to Blake.

"Remember that girl you found out about?" Ilia asked.

"Yes." Blake said, cringing.

"I messed up." Ilia said.

"Let me guess, you met someone else and did something behind her back?" Blake questioned.

Ilia nodded yes.

"You were right, some things never change." Blake turned Ilia's words against her.

"Spare me the guilt trip, it's not like you were any better." Ilia insulted her.

"What?" Blake said, in annoyed disbelief.

"Tell me you still didn't have feelings for Adam while we were together." Ilia said.

"Even if I did, I would never go back to that monster, not to mention I would never cheat!" Blake shouted.

"Whatever." Ilia said, starting to walk away.

"I actually feel sorry for that girl." Blake said.

Ilia stopped and looked back at Blake.

"Don't, I'm gonna win her back." Ilia told her.

As Ilia walked away, Blake couldn't help but feel a bit depressed, remembering how much it had hurt when she found out about Ilia.

 _"Whoever she is, I hope she'll be okay." Blake hoped._

* * *

 **Back with Yang.**

Yang got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, splashing water on her face to wake herself up.

As she looked in the mirror, she frowned, the dark circles still present and her hair, disheveled.

The sound of her phone alerted her, having been going off the whole time she had slept.

Picking the phone up, she went through the messages.

 _"Ruby, Sun, Weiss, Ilia and… unknown." Yang read._

Yang clicked on the text from the unknown number.

Yang began to grow nervous when she saw the words on screen.

 _"Stay away from her."_


	7. Pushing Them Away

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

It didn't take long for Blake to notice that something about Yang had seemed off.

While part of Blake's attention was preoccupied with Ilia, she still took notice of how Yang had been acting.

Yang's usual bright and hyper personality was replaced with something more distant and indifferent.

Yang hadn't been making her usual puns or quips all week and by that Friday, she was hardly speaking at all.

As that final bell rang, signaling the end of school that week, Blake walked up to Yang, taking in her appearance.

Her skin had grown pale, her eyes showing signs of a lack of sleep and her movements were a lot more jittery.

"Yang." Blake spoke up.

Yang looked up at her, not saying a word to respond with.

"What's going on?" Blake cut to the chase.

Yang got up from her seat and put her hand on Blake's shoulder, leaning in to whisper.

"Come with me." Yang whispered.

Of course, Blake listened and ended up following Yang all the way to her home.

As the two of them entered, they set their things down and Yang turned on the lights, welcoming Blake.

"Nice place." Blake complimented.

"Thanks." Yang said.

"So, I take it your family is out right now." Blake said, awkwardly.

"Yeah." Yang lied.

"So, what's been going on with you lately?" Blake asked.

Yang sighed and asked Blake to sit down next to her, Yang leaning on her for support, both mentally and physically.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." Yang requested.

"I promise, whatever this is, it stays between you and me." Blake promised.

"About a week ago, my ex-girlfriend showed up." Yang said.

 _"I know how that feels." Blake thought._

"I'm sorry." Blake replied.

"It's alright, I've just been on edge lately." Yang said.

"How bad is it?" Blake asked.

 _"I can't tell her everything." Yang thought._

"It's complicated." Yang said.

"She basically cheated on me with this other girl and after that, I broke up with her." Yang told her.

"But now, like I said, she showed up out of nowhere and she's trying to get back together with me." Yang continued.

"Well… what do you want?" Blake asked.

Yang sighed, covering her face with her hands in shame.

"I don't want to go back." Yang said.

Blake put her arm around her to comfort her, not knowing that her statement had more meaning to it than she lead her to believe.

Yang reached for her phone and pulled up the text she had received from the unknown person.

"What is this?" Blake asked, in concern.

"I got it after she showed up, whoever it is doesn't want me around her, I've had to look over my shoulder almost every second." Yang told her.

"Yang, you should have told someone sooner, why didn't you report this or tell your parents?!" Blake asked, her worry growing.

Yang struggled to say anything, wanting to avoid the subject entirely.

"I can't." Yang said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Blake questioned.

"I mean, I can't." Yang said.

"Yang, whatever's going on, it's not gonna get any better if you just stand by and do nothing." Blake said.

"I knew this was a mistake." Yang said.

Yang walked over to the front door, opening it for Blake.

Blake got the message, walking out, stopping before Yang could close the door.

"Whatever's going on with you, just know I'm here whenever you're ready to talk." Blake told her.

With that said, Blake walked away.

Yang closed the door and collapsed, whimpering in fear and regret.

 _"I should've told her." Yang thought._

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Ilia had headed downtown, after receiving a text from someone she had hoped to leave behind.

 _"What does she think she's doing?!" Ilia thought._

Ilia parked her car, seeing the girl in question, standing there waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" Ilia questioned.

"I told you before, I'm not done with you." She said.

"Yeah, and I told you that night was a mistake." Ilia retorted.

"So dating Yang behind Blake's back wasn't?" She said, hoping to strike a nerve.

Ilia went to reply but couldn't, having no comeback.

The girl walked up to her, placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her.

For a brief moment, Ilia had fallen for her charm once more, hesitantly breaking the kiss, only to go back and kiss her.

"So, do you still want Yang?" She asked.

Ilia hesitated in answering, backing away from her.

"Yes." Ilia said.

Ilia grabbed her keys and unlocked her car door.

As she opened it, she looked over at her, apologetically.

"I'm sorry… Cinder." Ilia said.


	8. Encounters

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Blake had spent that weekend thinking about Yang.

How she wished she could help her and how much she could relate to her situation.

She considered talking to Yang's parents, but she had promised her that it would remain a secret between the two of them, so that option was out.

 _"They might know something though, maybe I should ask them about Yang." Blake thought._

"Blake, could you come down here, there's someone here to see you?" Kali called her.

Blake pushed aside her thoughts, exiting her room to go downstairs.

Upon entering the living room, she saw her mother chatting with someone she didn't know.

"Blake, this is Ms. Fall, she said she had to talk to you about… relationship issues." Kali told her.

Kali's tone indicated that she had no idea what was going on, but demanded that she find out.

"Please, call me Cinder." Cinder told them.

"Now, I'll only be a moment, it's very important that I talk to you." Cinder said.

Putting her arm around Blake, she walked with her, outside.

"Okay then, I'll just get right to the point, what's going on with Ilia?" Cinder questioned.

Blake was taken aback by her words.

 _"How does she know?" Blake thought._

"I met up with her a couple of nights ago, what I want to know is, what's your involvement with her now?" Cinder continued her questioning.

Blake sighed, coming to her own conclusion.

"Let me guess, you're the girl she cheated on, who she's trying to win back?" Blake asked.

"You guessed right." Cinder lied.

 _"So, she doesn't know." Cinder thought._

Cinder realized that Blake had been unaware of Yang and Ilia's history, what she had done behind Blake's back and how Ilia was here for Yang.

"You do realize she cheated on you, right?" Blake asked, attempting to get through to her.

"Yes, but I don't care, she made her mistake, but I'm willing to forgive her." Cinder told her.

"The question is, do I have to worry about you getting in the way?" Cinder asked, in a somewhat threatening way.

Blake stood tall and looked her dead in the eye.

"I'm no threat to you, if you want to go back to her, it's your choice to make, not mine." Blake told her.

"Good." Cinder said, with a smirk.

As Cinder started to walk away, Blake said one more thing.

"Just, be careful." Blake warned her.

Cinder stopped for a moment and then continued walking away.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Yang had remained in her home that weekend, ignoring any calls, the different motorcycle race offers and Ilia trying to talk to her.

While Yang thought back and forth on calling Blake and telling her the truth about the situation, she ultimately decided against it, hoping the situation would resolve itself.

She suddenly heard a knock on the door, her nerves reacting, causing her to be on edge.

Hesitantly making her way towards the door, she prepared herself.

Motioning her arm back to defend herself, she quickly threw open the door and to her shock, she was soon enveloped in a hug.

Yang looked down, seeing someone she never would have expected.

"Ruby?" Yang said.


	9. One Step Forward, Another Step Back

**Here we are, back again with a brand new chapter. I just want to say thank you to the all the readers out there, you're all so awesome. With Ruby here now, Blake looking for answers and Ilia still out there, where could this lead? I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

"Ruby, what're you doing here?" Yang questioned her.

"I was trying to find you, you never gave us an address, so I had to ask around." Ruby explained.

Yang went to speak but stopped when a thought crossed her mind.

 _"Who would know where I live?" Yang wondered._

"Who told you where I was staying?" Yang asked.

"This really mean girl with white hair." Ruby told her.

 _"Weiss." Yang thought, angrily._

"Yang, please just listen to me." Ruby plead.

Yang didn't say a word, letting Ruby speak, knowing full well what she would say to her after so many messages left on her phone.

"It's not the same without you." Ruby started.

"We've been waiting for you to come home every night." Ruby continued.

"Everyone's still thinking about you." Ruby said.

 _"I bet they are." Yang thought, thinking back on the situation, unfavorably._

"I know you had to deal with a lot but… ." Ruby said, only to be interrupted by Yang.

"A lot?!" Yang shouted.

"Ruby, I couldn't even leave our house, I was harassed almost every moment of every day and no one believed a word I said when I tried to tell them the truth!" Yang shouted, her voice straining.

Yang's tears started to flow out of frustration, her expression indicating her emotional struggle.

"I believed you, I don't care what rumors they spread and I thought you didn't either, I thought you were the strongest person I'd ever met." Ruby told her.

Ruby stood up and hugged Yang once more.

"I know you would never hurt anyone." Ruby said.

Yang stood there, awkwardly accepting the hug but not returning it, her eyes hidden by her hair as she looked down at Ruby.

"Ruby, you know the answer you're going to get by now." Yang said, coldly.

"I know." Ruby said, with a sigh.

Then, another concern popped into Yang's mind.

"Does anyone know you're here?" Yang questioned.

With that question, Ruby immediately started smiling guiltily.

"Well, I know you don't want them coming out here to find you, so now you have to take me back home." Ruby said, with a smirk.

Yang's eyes widened, realizing she had planned this all along.

"Well played." Yang said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Blake debated back and forth on whether or not to confront Ilia about Cinder.

 _"She didn't seem to mind what Ilia had done." Blake thought._

Blake's eyes constantly darted to her cellphone, wishing that she hadn't even remembered Ilia's number.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Blake took the phone dialed Yang.

 _"She may not want my help, but she's going through a similar situation, maybe telling her about Ilia could help both of us." Blake thought._

As Blake dialed the number and waited for the call to go through, she was met by the roars of an engine and a voice she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" She said.

"Who is this?" Blake questioned.

"I don't know, you called this phone, who are you?" She answered.

"Look, is Yang there?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, who's asking?" She asked.

"It's Blake." Blake said.

"Oh, Yang just mentioned you before we left." She said.

"Left?" Blake asked.

"Oh, right, sorry, this is her sister Ruby, we just got on Yang's motorcycle and we're heading home." Ruby told her.

"Oh, okay, sorry about that, tell her I'll call back later." Blake said.

"Will do." Ruby said.

With that, the two of them hung up, Blake remaining unaware of what home actually meant.

Blake hoped that she could talk with her on the issue at school, if Yang was willing.

It seemed like a gamble, but an outside opinion could effect the situation and maybe even get results.

While Blake slept that night, Yang remained wide awake, speeding down the highway, the distant lights shining brighter on the empty road.

Yang had always dreaded having to go back, but she knew she couldn't leave Ruby there.

It was time for closure.


	10. Destination

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Yang yawned, struggling to keep her eyes open as she drove down the dusty, lonesome road.

The sun was starting to rise, Yang having driven all through the night without stopping.

Ruby had fallen asleep, still holding on to Yang.

 _"I hope she doesn't think I'm staying." Yang thought._

Yang shuddered as she saw the welcome sign for her hometown.

 _"Welcome to Patch." She silently read._

As Yang entered the small town, she slowed down, wanting to avoid any attention.

Unfortunately for her, she would soon receive more than enough.

Yang parked her motorcycle across the street from a small house in the suburbs.

Yang looked around, smiling a little as she did.

 _"This place never changes." Yang thought, debating whether or not that was a good thing._

Yang picked up Ruby, carrying her to the front porch.

Yang sighed, setting Ruby down to pull out her spare key that she had kept after all this time.

 _"I never thought I'd have to use this again." Yang thought._

Yang unlocked the door and carried Ruby inside, setting her down on the couch.

Yang looked down at Ruby, a sad smile forming on her face.

"Goodbye, Ruby." Yang whispered.

As Yang headed for the door to leave once more, she suddenly heard a voice speak her name, much to her dismay.

"Yang." They said.

Yang turned around, her parents stood there, staring at her.

"It's been awhile." Yang said.

Tai and Summer instantly went to hug her, both happy and relieved that their daughter had returned.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Blake had woken up that morning with an odd feeling present in the back of her mind.

Blake looked at her phone, hoping Yang had left a message.

To her disappointment, there were none.

Blake sighed and started to prepare for school.

After Yang hadn't shown up for their classes, Blake started to feel like something was up.

At lunch, she sat down to discuss things with her friends, hoping she could get some information.

"Yang's gone again." Blake said.

"She's probably just racing again, don't worry so much." Neptune said.

"I don't think so, the usual roads are all blocked for construction right now." Sun told them.

"What're you guys talking about?" Weiss asked, as she joined them.

"We're trying to figure out where Yang is." Sun told her.

"Oh, she's probably back in Patch." Weiss said.

Blake's expression instantly turned to one of shock, all attention now being directed towards Weiss.

"What do you mean, Patch?" Blake questioned.

"Patch, you know, where she moved from." Weiss said.

"Her sister said something about asking Yang to visit and see her family again." Weiss told them.

Realization had hit Blake at that very moment.

"Her family?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, you do know she moved away and she's been living on her own, didn't you?" Weiss questioned.

Blake nodded her head no, her gaze locked on the table below her.

 _"Why would she lie to me?" Blake wondered._

Blake knew she was hiding something, but she never would have expected this.

 _"No wonder she couldn't tell them about what was bothering her." Blake thought._

Time seemed to pass by quickly for Blake and as that final bell rang, Blake immediately rushed home.

* * *

 **Later.**

It had taken some convincing, but her mother had agreed to lend her the car.

 _"Hopefully her parents can answer my questions." Blake thought._

As Blake gripped the keys tightly in her hand, she walked out to the driveway, surprised to find Ilia standing there.

"What're you doing here?" Blake questioned.

"I need your help." Ilia said.

Blake simply smirked in amusement.

"My help?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, look, I know you don't like me and you won't forgive me for what I did, but we used to be friends and you always had my back before, I need your help on this one and you know I'm serious about this, otherwise I wouldn't have shown up here." Ilia told her.

Blake annoying sighed.

"Fine, but I don't have time for games, so make it quick." Blake said.

"Thank you." Ilia said.

"Look, that girl I'm trying to win back… ." Ilia started.

Blake assuming she knew where she was going with this, answered quickly.

"Yeah, she showed up here." Blake said.

"Wait, what?" Ilia said.

"She asked me if she should be worried about you and me, I told her I was no threat to her and that she should be careful when it comes to you." Blake said.

 _"I don't know whether to be annoyed or relieved from that." Ilia thought._

"She seemed to not care about what you did." Blake said.

 _"She didn't seem that way before." Ilia thought._

"Look, I'm sure you and Cinder will be happy together if you're serious about the relationship this time." Blake told her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about… Cinder?" Ilia exclaimed, in confusion.

"Yeah, she told me about what happened and how you're here for her." Blake said.

"Oh, no." Ilia said.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Blake, Cinder isn't the girl I'm here for, she's the girl I cheated on that girl with." Ilia told her the truth.

At this point Blake didn't know whether to laugh or scream out of frustration.

"It's always complicated with you, isn't it?" Blake said.

"It's not my fault the woman wants me." Ilia said.

"I can't imagine why." Blake joked.

Ilia glared at her, part of her knowing she deserved it.

"Alright, so what you're saying is, Cinder is here for you, why does that concern me?" Blake questioned.

"Because you're the only person I can trust with this and… Cinder kind of threatened her." Ilia told her.

"Why didn't you just tell the authorities?" Blake questioned, the situation sounding oddly familiar to her.

"Look, it's a complicated situation." Ilia said.

Blake groaned in annoyance.

"Look, if anything happens, call me, I'm going to be in Patch for a while." Blake told her.

As Blake got in the car, Ilia went up to the window.

"Why are you going to Patch?" Ilia asked.

"My friend, Yang, she's been in some trouble lately, I've been trying to support her, but apparently she's been keeping some secrets of her own." Blake told her.

Ilia stepped back, the mention of her name surprising her.

 _"Yang?" Ilia thought._

"Best of luck, Ilia, I hope things will be alright, I'll help you however I can when I get back." Blake said.

As Blake pulled out of the driveway and drove down that street, Ilia ran to her car, ready to follow behind.

Unknown to either of them, someone had been listening in on their conversation.

"Patch… well, looks like this might be more fun than I thought." Cinder said.

After listening in on them from around the corner, she stepped out, heading back to her own car.

With that, the three of them set out for Patch, all with one common goal in mind.

 _"I have to get to Yang." The three of them thought._


	11. Home Not So Sweet Home

**Yang is back home, reunited with her family after so long.**

 **Three women are on their way there, all with different reasons in mind.**

 **What connections remain unanswered? What happened to Yang all that time ago? Who will arrive first? It's time to find out.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Yang hadn't said much that morning, even after sitting down to breakfast with her family for the first time in a while.

She kept her answers simple and quick, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

She liked that her parents were so welcoming and understanding, but she knew that she would have to leave soon before anyone else knew she was back.

 _"Hopefully I can get back before anyone knows I'm gone." Yang thought, fearing that her friends at Beacon would find out she had left._

"So, Yang, how long will you be staying with us?" Summer asked.

"Just for the day, I have to get back as soon as possible." Yang told them.

"Oh." Summer replied, disappointed that she had gotten her hopes up that Yang would stay longer.

Yang sighed, a sense of slight guilt making itself clearer.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could stay, but it's not the same anymore, I can't stay here." Yang mentally apologized, wishing she could say those words out loud.

"Well, I'm sure it's very important." Tai said.

"Yeah… I guess it is." Yang said, an image of Blake in her mind as she said it.

About two hours pass and after catching up, Yang tries to say goodbye and leave, only to find that her motorcycle was pretty much out of fuel.

 _"You've gotta be kidding me." Yang thought._

"Something wrong, Yang?" Summer asked.

"No, nothing wrong, looks like I just have to fill it up." Yang said.

"Where's the nearest station?" Yang asked.

"It's down a couple blocks, right by your old school." Summer told her.

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" Yang thought, clearly annoyed by that little detail.

Yang started to walk her motorcycle there, looking around the town as she did so.

There were subtle differences but nothing too major.

But, of course, like she had feared, the attention had begun.

The people their had instantly recognized her, her long blonde hair and motorcycle giving it away.

No one said a word, no one antagonized her, instead, they just kept staring.

Some glared at her with disgust in their expressions, while others simply stared in shock at the sight of her, never expecting to see the blonde again, especially after what had happened.

 _"Oh wow, all of this for me, I'm surprised they didn't roll out the red carpet." Yang thought, sarcastically._

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Yang had finally made it to the station and refueled her bike.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Yang heard someone say.

Yang turned around, seeing some of the last people she would ever want to see.

Emerald and Mercury.

"Just leave me alone, I'm not bothering anyone and I'm not staying." Yang told them.

"Good, we wouldn't want you to hurt anyone else." Emerald taunted.

"The only one who's gonna get hurt is you, if you don't stop talking." Yang threatened her.

"Watch it, Xiao Long, we still have unfinished business after what you did to Cinder, so I suggest that you let us do the talking." Mercury said.

"You still believe what she says?" Yang questioned.

"Figures you would, like everyone else in this town." Yang said.

Emerald started to grow frustrated, clenching her fist.

"She always was a good actress, playing innocent while all of you just got played." Yang said, gritting her teeth at the thought of Cinder.

"That's it!" Emerald shouted, in anger.

Emerald charges at her, but before she could reach her, she was held back by a familiar face.

"No fighting at my station." Qrow slurred out.

Emerald growled, irritated at both the blonde and the man.

"You'd better watch your back." Emerald threatened her, before walking off with Mercury.

"Thanks, Qrow." Yang said.

"No problem." Qrow said.

Qrow took a drink and proceeded to ask her similar questions that her parents did.

Asking how she had been, what had she been up to, if she was staying.

He got the same answers, but unlike her parents, he seemed more understanding, like he knew what it was like.

Qrow went on about how he started working at the station after she had left and how it's kept him out of trouble, most of the time at least.

Once Yang's motorcycle was refueled, she was ready to head back to the house to say goodbye.

"Good luck out there, firecracker." Qrow told her.

Yang nodded and proceeded to drive off, Qrow watching her as she faded into the distance.

 _"I just hope history isn't repeating itself." Qrow thought._

* * *

 **Later.**

As Yang returned home, she parked her bike, ready to head inside and say goodbye.

Yang's hearing alerted her to the sounds of an engine, growing closer and closer.

Turning to look, she saw a car driving up towards her, with a familiar driver in front.

"Blake?" Yang said, in confusion.

The sound of Blake's engine was soon drowned out by a louder one.

A car speeding right at Yang, the driver with cruel results in mind.

Thankfully, one more car sped in as well, the tires screeching as it came to a halt in front of Yang, blocking the incoming car.

Cinder quickly slammed on the brakes, to avoid smashing into Ilia's car.

 _"What is going on?!" Yang thought, in confusion._

All three of them got out of their cars at the same time, all looking at each other and then directing their gazes towards Yang.


	12. Confrontation

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

The four of them stood there, not knowing what to make of their current situation, Yang being the most confused by the fact that three women she knew just drove into Patch at almost one in the morning.

Yang looked at all three of them, not knowing who to address first or even what to ask aside from what they were doing there.

Lucky for her, Blake was the first to bring the issue up, so beginning this mess of a conversation.

"Why are you two here?!" Blake shouted.

"I'm here for Yang." Ilia answered, sternly.

"I'm here to make sure Ilia doesn't go after the blonde freak again." Cinder insulted Yang.

Yang glared, ready to go after Cinder.

Blake was quick to react, holding Yang back while still scolding Cinder.

"I should report you for what you've done, you almost ran her over!" Blake shouted.

"Relax, I wasn't gonna hurt her, I just wanted to scare her a little." Cinder said.

The three of them looked at her, not sure whether or not she had actually meant what she had said.

"Blake, what are you doing here?" Yang asked.

"I… I wanted to help you, I called you yesterday and Ruby answered, she told me you were heading home but I didn't know she meant here." Blake told her.

"Weiss told me about how you lived here and moved out." Blake said.

Yang sighed, putting her head on Blake's shoulder.

"Thanks." Yang said.

Yang stayed like that for a moment, then turned her glance towards Ilia.

"I thought I told you, I didn't want to see you." Yang said, with clear disdain in her voice.

"Yang, you know I didn't spread those rumors, I would never do anything to hurt you." Ilia pleaded.

Yang just looked away, once again glaring at Cinder.

"Let me guess, you came back to make my life miserable again?" Yang rhetorically asked.

"In a way." Cinder said, with a smug grin on her face.

"Wait a minute." Blake said.

Going over all of the details in her head, the pieces started to fit together.

"You mean… you two were… together?" Blake questioned, gesturing to both Ilia and Yang.

"We were, until she decided to cheat on me with that thing over there." Yang told her, pointing to Cinder.

"It's not my fault she wanted to be with a real woman." Cinder insulted back.

Blake kept a hold on Yang's wrist, in fear that the blonde would lose it.

"You mean… you cheated on her too?" Blake asked Ilia.

Ilia nodded, expressions of guilt showing on her face.

"Too?" Yang asked.

Ilia sighed, deciding to finally get the truth off of her chest and tell both Yang and Blake.

"Blake was my first girlfriend, back when we were both still in our home town." Ilia said.

Yang looked at Blake, the looks on their faces almost completely matching.

"We were together awhile, but then of course I visited some of my friends down here and that's when I met Yang." Ilia said.

Blake looked at Yang, putting two and two together almost immediately.

All this time, the girl who had stolen Ilia from her back then, the girl Ilia had known for less than a day, the one Ilia had thrown their entire relationship away for, was Yang all along.

Blake let go of Yang, an uneasy feeling taking control of her, from head to toe.

"I'm sorry." Ilia apologized.

Yang merely walked away, getting onto her motorcycle.

Yang drove off, leaving the three of them standing there, their figures standing out from the lights of the lampposts shining down on them.

Blake walked over to Ilia and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you still gonna try and go after Yang?" Blake asked.

"After seeing that look on her face, at this point, it's pretty much a lost cause." Ilia said, defeat in her tone.

"So what're you going to do?" Blake asked.

"Probably head back home, I guess I have some thinking to do." Ilia said.

"What're you going to do about Yang?" Ilia asked her.

"I don't know." Blake answered.

"I get the feeling you'll be fine." Ilia said.

"What makes you so sure?" Blake asked.

"She didn't look mad at you, she just looked disappointed in herself and mad at me, trust me, just talk to her." Ilia said.

Blake nodded an okay and the two of them looked over, seeing that Cinder was still there.

"What about you?" Blake asked.

"Are you kidding?" Cinder responded.

"Blondie is finally gone and you're obviously not interested in Ilia, come on babe let's get out of here." Cinder said.

"Not a chance." Ilia said.

"Excuse me?" Cinder said.

"You're excused." Ilia said.

"I hate to break it to you, but you don't exactly have any other options." Cinder said.

"Actually I do have one other one, it's called, moving on from my biggest mistake." Ilia insulted her.

Cinder looked at her, furiously curling her fists in anger.

"Whatever." Cinder said, gritting her teeth.

Cinder got into her car, slamming the door shut and drove off.

"You're totally gonna report her for the threats, right?" Blake asked.

"Oh yeah." Ilia said.

"By the way, thanks." Ilia said.

"For what?" Blake asked.

"Well, even after what I did to you, you were still willing to help me out." Ilia said.

"You made a mistake and you weren't the one for me, but I don't hold anything against you, at least, not anymore." Blake told her.

"Yeah… still, next time… I won't be turning my back on anyone." Ilia vowed.

Blake smiled, finally seeing the Ilia she had met all that time ago, the one she had fallen for.

As they bid goodbye to each other and drove off, there was a sense of stability between them.

Like their chapter had finally been finished and they could finally move on without fear of each other.

However, while Ilia would turn over a new leaf, Blake had to return home that next day.

She would have to face Yang the next day.


	13. Their Stories

**Okay, it looks like Yang and Blake have some things to work out, especially after what happened in the chapter before this one. Let's do this.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

The situation had been confusing, putting it into simple terms.

Ever since this whole mess had started, it seemed that the two of them had switched their approaches when dealing with the matter at hand.

Blake was the one trying to talk to her, while Yang had been the one avoiding her and running away.

Over the next couple of days, that trend would continue.

It was interesting that even when they were both in school, Blake never seemed to be able to get near Yang, always falling short on reaching the blonde.

But today, Blake wasn't going to give up.

Blake had made sure that she was out of sight from everyone during their lunch period, in order to give Yang the idea that she was off somewhere else.

Blake waited by Yang's locker, knowing the she would be there soon.

As soon as Yang finished her lunch, she took a look around, both curious and relieved by the fact that Blake wasn't there.

 _"She probably gave up on me." Yang thought._

 _"I was right, she is smart." Yang thought._

Yang sighed, heading towards the halls to go to her locker.

As soon as Yang entered, she heard a voice, belonging to someone she didn't want to see.

"Yang." Blake said.

Yang looked at her for a moment and then immediately broke into a run, Blake reacting as fast as she could and following close behind her.

"Yang, I just want to talk to you." Blake called out.

"I don't." Yang said.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Because… I… can't." Yang tried to answer, but couldn't, knowing she had no excuse as to why she was running away from Blake.

"Listen… I'm sorry." Blake said.

Yang instantly stopped in her tracks, coming to an abrupt halt.

Blake had narrowly avoided crashing into her, stopping herself just in time.

"Yang?" Blake said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Yang asked, sadness started to present itself in her tone.

"Because, I'm sorry I brought this whole mess to you, I shouldn't have just showed up." Blake apologized, once more.

Tears started to trail down from Yang's eyes, Yang turning around and putting both hands on Blake's shoulders.

"You have no reason to apologize, I'm the one who messed everything up." Yang told her.

"I swear to you, if I had known that Ilia was with you, I never would have… you know." Yang told her.

Blake placed a hand on one of Yang's and looked at her, with sympathy and compassion.

"I know." Blake said.

Yang looked at Blake, surprised by how forgiving she really was, even after the whole ordeal.

Yang embraced Blake, holding her close for comfort.

"Can we talk now?" Blake whispered.

"Sure." Yang whispered back.

* * *

 **Later.**

Blake had returned with Yang to her house there and the two talked for hours about everything.

Blake told her all about Adam and how it had led her to dating Ilia.

"When I found out she was cheating on me, It felt like I was losing control again." Blake told her.

"Sorry." Yang apologized.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Blake told her.

"Thankfully, as you know, later on, my parents transferred over here and I left that behind me." Blake said.

Yang proceeded to tell her about what had happened with Ilia and Cinder.

"I met her at this party my friends were having, one thing led to another and we started dating." Yang said.

"It was all good at first, but then, after awhile, she started canceling dates and even when she did show

up, she always seemed like she was in a rush to leave." Yang explained.

"It took some time but eventually I found out she was seeing Cinder behind my back." Yang said.

"I told Ilia it was over, she didn't like that." Yang said.

"Ilia tried to get back together with me a few times, but she was still seeing Cinder at the same time." Yang said.

"Cinder got jealous that Ilia was still focused on me, so she started spreading rumors that I had attacked her and that I had abused Ilia in our relationship and that's why we broke up." Yang told her, trying to hold back her tears.

Yang tried hard to avoid crying again, sitting closer to Blake in order to help.

"Everyone in town turned against me." Yang said.

"I couldn't even go to school without either being harassed or neglected." Yang told her.

"After awhile, I couldn't take it anymore, I left home and ended up here." Yang finished her story.

Blake and Yang sat on the couch, both realizing how messed up their past experiences really were and how they had both been led here due to these people.

But Yang was sure of one thing, even with all the heartache and pain coming from that time, she was thankful for one result of it.

Meeting the supportive and understanding friend she had come to know, empathize with and soon enough, love.


	14. Running Out

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

As the rest of the month went on Yang and Blake had managed to hang out and to their surprise, without any complications, save for Sun occasionally flirting with Blake.

Of course Blake would turn him down every time due to what she had experienced before.

She still wasn't quite ready for a relationship, but she didn't exactly dislike him either.

Still, when she wasn't reading, most of the time she would be with Yang.

After learning of each other's past and what they had both gone through, they had managed to grow closer and develop a strong friendship.

Yang walked up to Blake's house and knocked on the door, Kali opening it as usual.

"Good morning, Yang." Kali greeted her.

"Hey, Kali." Yang said.

"You're looking gorgeous as ever." Yang added.

Kali smirked and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Save the flirting for Blake." Kali told her.

Yang looked at her, in surprise.

"It's obvious dear, it's practically written all over your face." Kali told her.

"Please.. don't tell her." Yang said.

Kali smiled, understanding how the blonde felt.

"Don't worry, it's not my place to say anything." Kali assured her.

 _"I know she'll make her happy." Kali thought._

As Blake went down the stairs, she saw Yang looking at her, with a funny look on her face.

"Hey, Yang, are you alright?" Blake asked.

Yang flinched for just a second and then she began to act like her usual self.

"Yeah, just out of it, I guess." Yang said.

"Come on, let's get going, I don't want to be late." Yang said.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Yang?" Blake teased her.

"We have extended gym today." Yang told her.

"Oh, joy." Blake said, sarcastically.

* * *

 **Later.**

Of course, Yang was ecstatic to learn they were running two mile runs.

Yang was always determined to be the fastest, whether it was on wheels or just on her feet.

Yang had managed to get the best time out of her whole class on each run and today would be no exception.

As they signaled to start running, Yang immediately took off, leaving most of her class in the dust.

However, to her surprise she noticed someone right beside her, almost passing her.

Yang turned to look at them, seeing Blake smirking at her.

"I thought you said you didn't like athletics." Yang said.

"I don't, but I never said I wasn't any good at them." Blake said.

Yang just smirked back and kept up her pace, Blake following closely.

 _"Finally, some competition." Yang thought._

Eventually they both finished, Yang still getting the best time by about three seconds.

"Not bad, Belladonna." Yang said.

"Thanks." Blake said, trying to catch her breath.

* * *

 **After school.**

"So, I take it we're hanging out at my place?" Yang asked, rhetorically.

Yang knew Blake preferred to hang out anywhere other than her home If she could, in order to avoid being embarrassed by Kali.

"Yeah." Blake said.

As they walked to the parking lot, Blake was the first to see the unfortunate display.

Blake stretched out her arm, stopping Yang.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

Blake looked at her, sadly, before turning her gaze to in front of them, gesturing for Yang to do the same.

Yang looked over, gasping as she saw what Blake meant.

Bumblebee, her precious motorcycle, had been destroyed.


	15. Some Things Don't Change

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Yang trudged through town, the remains of her bike at her side.

The look on her face would be enough to make anyone back away in fear and intimidation.

To her relief, that's exactly what happened.

She didn't want to look at anybody and she definitely didn't want to talk to anybody.

Thankfully, Blake had understood that, when Yang told her that she wanted to handle this herself.

As Yang walked in to the local mechanic's repair garage, she had two thoughts in mind.

 _"What am I gonna do now?" Yang thought._

That one was her main concern, but of course there was some aggression building up.

 _"Whoever did this, they had better hope I don't find out who they are." Yang thought, her fist clenching._

* * *

 **Saturday morning.**

Blake walked up to Yang's front door, hoping she was home and had calmed down a bit.

Yang opened the door and didn't even say a word, simply walking away and leaving the door open for Blake to come in.

Blake slowly made her way in, Yang taking a seat on the couch.

As Blake took a seat next to her, she noticed Yang's appearance.

She was still wearing the same clothes she had worn earlier that week.

Her hair was disheveled, tangled up and greasy.

Her eyes were surrounded by dark circles, showing clear exhaustion.

"I probably know the answer already, but… are you okay?" Blake asked.

"No." Yang said.

Blake awkwardly looked around, noticing bumblebee as she looked out the window.

"Hey, bumblebee looks brand new, when did you get it back?" Blake asked.

"Yesterday." Yang said.

Yang sighed and looked over at Blake, the brunette looking back at her with sympathy.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the cash to get it fixed, I promise I'll pay you back." Yang said.

"Don't worry about it." Blake said.

"Still, what happened?" Blake asked.

"Why would anyone want to destroy your bike?" Blake continued.

"Apparently, Cinder managed to get the word out about me before she got taken away." Yang said.

"She told everyone the same lies about me she told everyone back in my home town." Yang told her.

"Funny how quickly people turn on you without even hearing both sides of the story." Yang said.

"But, they all know you, they know you would never do any of those things Cinder lied to them about." Blake told her.

"Yeah right, that's not how it works, Blake." Yang said.

Yang stood up and turned away from Blake.

"This is what they do, they turn on you even at the slightest hint of trouble, even when it's not your fault or it isn't even true and even if they do believe you, there is still that doubt in the back of their minds and they never look at you the same way ever again." Yang ranted.

Blake stood up and walked over to Yang, putting her arm around her and resting her head on Yang's shoulder.

"I'm still here." Blake said.

"Only because you know the truth, if you weren't a part of this, you'd be just like the rest of them." Yang said, unknowingly insulting Blake.

Blake's expression changed to an annoyed one for a moment as she let go of Yang and turned her around to face her.

"Then you clearly don't know me that well." Blake said, looking right at her, without flinching.

"I believe in giving people the benefit of the doubt and after we tell them your side of the story and about where Cinder is now and what she's done, they'll look at you as the same overly hyper blonde we all know." Blake told her.

Yang just hung her head low.

"It's not that simple." Yang said.

Blake didn't say anything and left the house.

Pulling out her phone, she dialed Weiss' number.

She was about to find out who's point of view would be right in this situation.

* * *

 **Later.**

Blake had asked Weiss, Sun and Neptune to meet her outside of the school.

"What's this all about?" Weiss asked.

"It's about Yang." Blake told them.

The three of them all looked at each other awkwardly.

"Blake, I know you two have become close, but what she did, just wasn't cool." Sun told her.

"But she didn't do anything wrong." Blake said.

From there, Blake went on to explain the whole story to the three of them.

While it did explain a few things, they still found the situation a bit far fetched and questionable.

"Blake, I know you're trying to defend your friend, but this is just pushing it." Neptune said.

"Weiss, you're her best friend, you don't really believe she could do all of those horrible things, do you?" Blake questioned her.

"I want to believe her… but she is incredibly reckless." Weiss said.

Blake looked at them, in disbelief.

Even after all this time, knowing them as her friends and explaining what had happened, they still couldn't believe in their own friends innocents.

 _"Yang was right." Blake thought._

* * *

 **That night.**

Blake couldn't bring herself to sleep that night, feeling both guilt and stress.

Her main concern was set on Yang.

 _"What's she going to do now." Blake wondered._

As Blake looked out the window, admiring the night sky, the sound of a roaring engine caught her attention.

Blake looked over, seeing the familiar motorcycle with Yang stood next to it.

"Yang." Blake said.

Blake rushed down the stairs and went outside.

"Yang, what're you doing here?" Blake asked.

Yang just smirked and put on her sunglasses.

"Get on." Yang said.

Blake opened her mouth, but no words came out.

She gave Yang a confused look, looked back at the house and then back at Yang.

"Where are we going?" Blake asked.

"Just get on." Yang said, smiling at her.

Blake hesitated for a moment, but in the end, she hopped on bumblebee.

"Hold on." Yang said.

Blake wrapped her arms around Yang.

With that, the two of them took off, into the night, the two of them unaware of what was to come.


	16. Hospitality

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Yang looked out at the horizon, as the sun began to rise.

After a long drive through the night on the open road, Yang needed a break.

Yang looked back at Blake, who had fallen asleep earlier, but was still clinging to Yang closely.

Blake rested her head on Yang's shoulder, talking in her sleep.

"Yang." She whispered.

Yang smiled and turned her sight back to the road, trying to find a place to rest.

After twenty more minutes of driving, Yang saw a small motel.

"Looks like we'll be staying here." Yang thought.

Yang drove up and carried Blake in, setting her down on one of the lobby couches before she went to check in.

Yang rang the bell and an employee quickly ran up to the desk.

"Sorry about the wait." They said.

"No worries, we just got here." Yang said.

"We?" He asked.

Yang pointed out the girl who was sleeping on the couch.

"Oh." He said.

Yang noticed his unkempt appearance, from his scraggly blonde hair, to his wrinkled hoodie.

The guy took notice of this and blushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's just… we don't really get a lot of guests around here." He said.

"It's cool… ." Yang said, stopping to imply asking for his name.

"Jaune." He said.

"I'm Yang and that sleeping girl over there is Blake." Yang told him.

"Pleasure to meet the two of you." Jaune said, as he handed her the key to their room.

"I hope you enjoy your stay." Jaune said.

"Thanks." Yang said.

As Yang picked Blake back up, her stomach began to growl, to which Yang awkwardly laughed.

"Hey Jaune, do you know where we can get something to eat around here?" Yang asked.

"There's a diner, it's just a couple of miles down the road." Jaune said.

"Thanks." Yang said.

Yang set Blake back down.

"I guess it's already time for your wake up call." Yang whispered.

"Come on, it's time to get up, gorgeous." Yang said.

Blake opened her eyes, waking from her dream, only to find Yang standing in front of her.

"I guess I'm still dreaming." Blake said.

"Not this time." Yang said.

"Come on." Yang said.

"Where are we going now?" Blake asked.

"There's a diner down the road, I thought we might as well get breakfast before I rest up." Yang told her.

So, it was back on Bumblebee, but only for a short while.

Yang had driven as fast as she could to diner, much to Blake's anxiety.

But they soon arrived and walked in, finding the diner surprisingly homey.

"Hey, you two, find a seat and I'll be right with you." One of the waitresses said, pleasantly.

Yang and Blake walked over and sat in a little booth in the back, flinching as a blinding light surprised both of them.

"Sorry about that." A girl apologized.

After rubbing their eyes and blinking repeatedly, they were able to see more clearly, finding a girl with a camera in her hands.

"It's alright." Blake said.

"Velvet, what did I say about taking pictures of people without their permission?" Another girl asked.

"It's rude and unpleasant." Velvet said, in a defeated tone.

"Sorry about her, she's been taking pictures of everything." She said.

"No worries." Yang said.

"I'm Coco and this is Velvet." Coco said.

"I'm Yang and this is Blake." Yang told them.

"So why are you taking so many pictures?" Blake asked.

"It's her obsession, we're actually on a road trip and she wants to capture every moment with her camera." Coco told them.

"Cool." Yang said.

"So, what're you two doing around here?" Coco asked.

"Same as you two, I guess." Yang said.

Coco nodded, noticing the waitress was coming their way.

"Well then, I hope you both have a good time." Coco said.

Coco and Velvet went back to their seats, letting the waitress get through.

"Hello." She said, cheerfully.

"Hi." Yang said.

"So, what can I get you two?" The waitress asked.

As she jotted down their orders and took it back to the counter for the cook, she overheard a familiar name come up in their conversation.

"So, basically I drove all night and this morning I got us checked in at the motel, that's who that Jaune guy was." Yang told Blake.

The waitress made her way over to their table again, with a curious look on her face.

"Excuse me, did you just say Jaune?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know him." Yang asked.

The waitress ran into the back of the diner, only to run back out to the front a few seconds later, carrying what looked to be a note.

"Could you please give this to him?" She requested.

"Sure." Yang said, a little weirded out by her.

"Just tell him it's from Pyrrha." Pyrrha said.

Yang took the note and put in her pocket, to give to Jaune later.

"Pyrrha, how many times have we told you, you have to tell him in person." Another waitress told her.

"Nora, you know every time I've tried I've always messed up somehow." Pyrrha said.

"I'm just saying, it might mean more if you told him yourself." Nora pointed out.

"She's right." Everyone else in the diner said, simultaneously.

Yang happily sighed and put her arm around Pyrrha.

"Don't worry, I'll give him the note." Yang assured her.

"But you do know you have to talk to him afterwards." Yang pointed out.

Pyrrha nodded in understanding and went back to helping the other customers.

Yang sat back down, thinking about the situation.

 _"At least she's taking action, you still haven't talked to Blake about it." Yang berated herself._

Yang mentally sighed.

 _"When we get there, i need to make a move." Yang thought._


	17. Progression

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Yang and Blake returned to the motel, shortly after having their meals.

"Hey, Jaune." Yang said.

"Hey, Yang." Jaune said, while reading a comic book at his desk.

Yang handed Blake the key to their room and proceeded to walk up to Jaune.

"What's up?" Jaune asked.

Yang took out the note and handed it to Jaune, smirking as she did so.

"A little something from Pyrrha." Yang said.

Yang began to walk away, before looking back at him and winking.

"Good luck." She teased him.

Jaune looked at her, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

Jaune simply shrugged and opened the note, reading the message Pyrrha had taken so long to tell him.

As he read on, his cheeks grew more red, in complete shock that a woman like Pyrrha could feel this way about him, that she could feel so much devotion and love.

Meanwhile, unknown to him, his two new guests were spying on him and watching his reaction, from the stairs.

"How long do you think it'll take for them to go out?" Yang asked, whispering to Blake.

"Hard to say." Blake whispered her answer back.

Jaune put the letter in his pocket and began a cycle of repeatedly looking at his desk then back at the front door, a clear look of frustration growing on his face as he did so.

Yang and Blake decided to step in, hoping they could calm him down.

"Jaune, what's wrong?" Yang asked.

"Sorry about that, it's just that… I haven't been able to see her in awhile and now with this note, I just hate being stuck here." Jaune told them.

"What do you mean stuck?" Yang asked.

"There's no other guests." Yang pointed out.

"I promised my parents I would look after the place like it was my own, which means I've basically lived here for awhile." Jaune told them.

"I met Pyrrha a few months after I started working here, she'd stop by and we'd hang out, she was really my only friend." Jaune told them.

"It was great, until my parents decided to leave and hire me for a full time job, placing me in charge of the motel." Jaune said.

"So I've basically been stuck here." Jaune summed it up.

Yang and Blake looked at him with empathy, understanding full well what it was like to be trapped in a situation due to the actions of others.

However, if they were able to break away from that kind of life, then so would he.

"What if I took over for a bit?" Blake suggested.

"What?" Jaune and Yang both asked, in unison.

"You've clearly earned some time off, so let me take over for a bit and you can go and see Pyrrha." Blake told him.

"I don't know." Jaune said, hesitant about her offer.

"Jaune, this girl is clearly into you, but you're never going to get anywhere by staying here." Yang said.

Jaune contemplated over the decision, realizing that she did have a point.

"You're right." Jaune said.

Jaune stood up, grabbed his hoodie and headed for the door.

"Thanks, Blake, I owe you one." Jaune said.

Blake and Yang watched as Jaune, drove off, going to meet what could potentially be his girlfriend.

Afterwards, Blake took a seat at the front desk.

"So, what do you want me to do first?" Yang asked, while yawning and stretching her arms.

"Get some rest." Blake said.

"What?" Yang asked.

"You still haven't slept since yesterday." Blake said.

"Go to the room and rest up, I'll call you if I need anything." Blake told her, handing her back the keys to their room.

Yang was prepared to make an argument for staying awake, but ultimately her exhaustion won and she decided that Blake was right on this one.

As Yang left for their room, Blake picked up one of the comic books Jaune had left on the desk.

It wasn't her usual choice when it came to reading, but it was at least something and it would help her pass a little time.

However, as she read through the dialogue bubbles and admired the illustrations, something in the back of her mind was bothering her.

 _"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Blake thought._

As Blake tried to figure out what that something was, her phone began to ring.

As if on cue, she would receive her answer, as she saw who the caller was.

Kali Belladonna.

 _"Oh, no." Blake thought, shuddering from her mistake._

She had forgotten the little detail of not telling her mother where she was.

* * *

 **Later.**

After explaining to her mother what had happened and that she was alright, Blake seemed relieved that her mother wasn't as furious about it as she'd thought she would be.

Blake had assured her that she would be home soon.

As the day went on, Blake read through Jaune's stack of comic books and occasionally, every now and then helped herself to some food from the fridge.

Soon enough, Blake heard a car pull up, the headlights shining through the front door.

Jaune had returned.

He slowly made his way out of the car and entered the motel.

Blake immediately noticed the differences compared to when he left.

His gaze seemed to wander around as he smiled and waved at Blake, looking a bit disoriented.

But the main thing Blake had noticed, were the lipstick marks all over his face.

"Not that I need to ask, but… how did it go?" Blake asked.

Jaune simply gave her a thumbs up and proceeded to faint a moment later.

Blake rolled her eyes and carried him over to the couch, where she set him down.

 _"Well, it looks like I'm working the night shift." Blake thought._

* * *

 **The next day.**

Thankfully, Blake had managed to get a little rest before the sun rose that morning and she was ready to spend the day with Yang.

Yang had once again asked her to get on her motorcycle and join her.

 _"I wonder where we're going." Blake thought._

One thing was for sure, Yang seemed determined to get there.

About another hour had passed by before they came to a stop.

"We're here." Yang told her.

Blake looked around, seeing a wide open area of grass, trees, ponds and giant rocks.

Blake peered over at an old, worn out sign, still able to read what was written on it.

 _"Dunkelman Park." Blake read._

"Ruby and I used to play here when we were little." Yang said.

Yang walked over towards one of the ponds, skimming a rock across it.

Blake did the same, making it farther than Yang.

"Show off." Yang teased her.

As they both sat down, Yang explained why she wanted to come here.

"Nobody comes here anymore, so I figured it would be a nice place to clear my mind, especially after what happened." Yang said, referring to what had happened at school.

Blake nodded in understanding.

"So, why did you ask me to come?" Blake asked.

Blake regretted saying it like that, hoping Yang wouldn't find her question insulting.

Yang just looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Because, whenever I was here back then, I always had someone I cared about right beside me." Yang told her.

Blake felt both honored and saddened by Yang's words.

 _"She really needs me." Blake thought._

Blake was still concerned for the blonde's well being, since she was the only one that Yang had at this point in time.

"Well then, I'm glad that you brought me." Blake said, trying to sound more upbeat.

As Yang and Blake walked around the park, Yang told stories of her childhood experiences and how they would camp out here every vacation.

"Your family sounds wonderful, Yang." Blake said.

"Yeah, they're the best." Yang said.

"I wish I could've met them when we ended up at your house." Blake said.

Yang chuckled, still remembering her shock when all three women showed up.

"I bet they would've liked you." Yang said.

"Maybe I can introduce you next time." Yang offered.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Blake said.

Yang talked a little more, mostly about how Summer had been the one who brought them here in the first place.

"I was only a little over a year old when my dad married Summer." Yang said.

"I may not remember much about back then, but I remember that first day she brought us here." Yang told her.

"I didn't know what it was until a little later, but that day, it felt like a part of me came back, like I was complete." Yang said.

"She accepted me as her own." Yang said.

Blake looked at Yang and put her arm around Yang's shoulder.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Blake asked.

"Go ahead." Yang said.

"What happened to your own mother?" Blake asked.


	18. Arrival

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Yang hadn't said a word after they had left the park, still melancholy over having to bring up certain memories, or in her case, a lack thereof.

Yang had basically told Blake everything she knew about her real mother, which was only a few things.

Yang was only a couple of months old when her mother had left her.

Since then, Taiyang had barley mentioned her, not even saying her name even once.

Tai was determined to make sure that Yang never found out who she was.

From getting rid of all the pictures he had of her, to even having Qrow never use his last name, in fear that Yang could use them to try and track her down.

It frustrated Yang that she couldn't reach out, but at the same time, her mother never did reach out to her, so maybe it was all for the best.

The somewhat irritated expression on Yang's face remained as she drove back down the road.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Blake apologized.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Yang told her.

The rest of the trip was silent, save for the engine.

Blake stopped to talk to Jaune as soon as they returned, while Yang immediately went back to their room.

Blake stayed outside for about an hour before returning to the room, hoping Yang would be a bit more talkative.

Blake looked over at the blonde, who was sleeping on the other bed.

 _"Yeah, bring up old drama and sensitive topics from her life, nice move, Blake." Blake mentally berated herself._

As Blake thought about what she could do to remedy the situation, Yang already had something in mind.

After waking up, Yang immediately grabbed her jacket and keys.

"I'm heading out." Yang said.

"Wait." Blake said.

Yang looked at Blake, the latter hiding her gaze with her hair.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Blake asked.

"I don't think it's your kind of place." Yang told her.

"That doesn't matter." Blake said.

"Fine, just don't say I didn't warn you." Yang said.

* * *

 **Later.**

Blake wasn't exactly sure how to feel.

She didn't take Yang for the club type, even with her personality in mind.

"Relax, just stay close to me and you'll be fine." Yang told her.

Blake instantly moved in closer, wrapping her arm around Yang.

Yang blushed at the sudden contact, looking down in order to avoid it being seen by anyone.

"Come on." Yang said.

Yang found them two empty seats up towards the back.

"Two strawberry sunrises, no ice." Yang ordered for the two of them.

"I hope you don't mind." Yang said.

"Not at all." Blake said.

Eventually, their server returned with their drinks, to which Yang was eager to take.

"Yang?" Blake asked.

Blake got no response, as Yang had already finished off her drink within a minute of it reaching the table.

Blake awkwardly took a sip of her drink, trying not to laugh as she did so.

"Hello, ladies." Someone said.

Yang and Blake both looked up, Yang rolling her eyes in disgust.

 _"Great." Yang thought, sarcastically._

It was like a certainty that every time she went to the club, some guy would try to flirt with her.

Thankfully, some of them knew how to take a hint and respect her boundaries, but once in awhile, there were some that just kept on attempting, with the result usually ending up being her with a free drink and the guy being sent to the hospital.

Yang, not being in the mood to deal with the guy at the moment, decided to cut right to the chase.

"Look, we're not interested." Yang told him.

"Easy, easy, I just wanted to get to know you two better." The guy said, as he put his hand on Blake's shoulder.

Yang glared at him and prepared to lash out, before he was suddenly lifted up.

Blake and Yang looked at their savior.

She was a woman, dressed in red and black, matching her hair and eyes.

"She said, they weren't interested." The woman growled at him.


	19. Intensity

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

As the woman who had helped them, returned to their table, Blake took notice of her more closely.

 _"It's uncanny." Blake thought._

Blake had seen something that Yang didn't.

This woman looked incredibly like the blonde.

Sure, there were a few subtle differences, but the resemblance was there and obvious.

"He won't be bothering you anymore, I had a nice little chat with him." The woman said, with a smirk.

Yang grinned, appreciating her help, while Blake shuddered, thinking about what she had done to him.

The woman seemed to have this intimidating presence and there was no doubt in Blake's mind that she could do some damage.

The woman sat down next to Blake and glanced at her, causing Blake to nervously look away.

"Are you afraid of me?" The woman asked, Blake.

Blake unknowingly nodded yes.

"Good." The woman said.

As the server arrived once more, he handed the woman her drink, to which she quickly gulped it down.

"So, what're you two doing in a place like this?" The woman asked.

"We're just trying to relax for awhile." Yang told her.

"So much for that." The woman replied.

A few minutes had passed without the three of them saying a word.

Finally, Blake had managed to work up enough courage to speak to the woman.

"Who are you?" Blake asked.

The woman signaled the staff to make her another drink and then turned to look at Blake.

"Raven." She said.

With that simple answer, Blake didn't question any further.

As the night went on, more drinks were had and the conversation between the three of them would keep going.

Yang and Blake revealed exactly who they were and why they were really there, right down to the drama with Yang.

However, Raven had revealed nothing, simply nodding along and adding a comment or remark to everything they had told her.

After awhile, they decided to leave, Yang holding on to Blake for support as she tried to get to her motorcycle.

Raven rolled her eyes and stopped the two in their tracks.

"You're not driving like that." She told them.

Raven stepped away and a few moments later, she came back, driving her own motorcycle.

It was a sight to see, at least from Yang's point of view.

It was like bumblebee, but a bit sleeker and the color scheme matched Raven's.

The engine didn't roar quite as loud, but it made up for it in terms of power.

"Come on." Raven said, as she motioned for them to get on the motorcycle.

Blake lifted Yang up onto her shoulders and with that, Blake told Raven where they were staying.

"Hang on, if you can." Raven said.

From there, Raven drove them back to the motel.

As Raven dropped them off, Blake was about to enter through the doors, when Raven spoke up.

"Blake." Raven called out.

Blake turned and looked back at the woman standing before her, with an expression on her face that showed concern.

"Take care of her." Raven said.

The tone in her voice when she said that, exuded both concern and threatening nature.

Blake once again, didn't say a word and just simply nodded yes.

With that, Raven drove away, into the dark of the night.

Blake carried Yang to their room and set her down on her bed, only for Yang to still have her arms wrapped around her.

"Yang." Blake whispered.

"Blake." Yang whispered back.

Yang slowly looked up at Blake, still half conscious.

Yang smiled and leaned in closer.

"Kiss me." Yang whispered.


	20. Distant Once Again

**Hey everyone. I just wanted to say thank you, once again. I've read the reviews, thanks to all of you for the support. The people who favorited, followed and the ones just reading, thank you too. Thank you for making this a fun experience so far and I hope you all enjoy the chapters for this that are on the way. With all of that said, let's get back to it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Those two words, the look in Yang's eyes and the fact that Blake was more than willing to accept, to the two of them, it was all so unreal.

It didn't take much to convince Blake and a moment later, Blake was finally kissing Yang.

They honestly didn't know how long the kiss had lasted, being too caught up in the moment.

However, that didn't matter to them.

As they broke the kiss, Yang stared up at Blake, smiling as she still had her arms around her.

"Stay with me." Yang whispered.

* * *

 **The next morning.**

Blake slowly awoke, feeling strangely calm and at peace.

But upon noticing that she wasn't alone, those feelings quickly changed to ones of confusion and worry.

Staring at the person sleeping next to her, she flinched when she noticed the strands of blonde hair.

 _"No… we didn't." Blake tried to convince herself._

Her hands started to shake from nervousness as she slowly lifted up the blanket that was covering them.

Blake breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that they were both still wearing their outfits.

 _"Still, how did we end up like this?" Blake wondered._

Blake tried to remember what had happened the night before, with only fragments and pieces of memories coming to mind.

She remembered going to the club with Yang, some guy trying to flirt with her and then that woman, Raven showing up and handling the situation.

After that, the rest of the night was all just a blur to Blake, however, something Raven had said managed to stick with Blake, even if she couldn't remember the circumstances.

 _"Take care of her." Raven's voice echoed in Blake's mind._

Blake sighed and looked over at the blonde who was still sleeping.

 _"All I've done is cause her even more trouble than she already has." Blake thought._

 _"Cinder was obviously a part of it, but that whole confrontation wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me." Blake thought._

Blake was putting the blame on herself, not realizing that it hadn't been her fault at all.

But her years of self doubt and past experiences when it came to people resulted in always leading to self deprecation.

 _"Besides, she's strong, she doesn't need me." Blake thought._

 _"After all, we're graduating soon, when that happens, Yang will just move on again… she'll probably find someone else too." Blake thought._

Blake grew sad at the thought of having to move on, never seeing Yang again and Yang finding someone new to grow close to.

But she knew it was inevitable.

Breaking Blake's train of thought, Yang woke up, with a smile on her face.

"Good morning." Yang said.

As Blake was about to speak to Yang, she was met with something unexpected.

Yang kissed her, immediately surprising Blake as well as bringing back another memory of the previous night.

 _"Yang and I… ." Blake thought, in confusion._

Blake quickly realized that she was still kissing Yang and broke it a second later.

"Yang, what are you doing?" Blake questioned.

"Just saying thank you." Yang told her.

Yang smile soon faded as she saw the look on Blake's face.

It wasn't a look that matched her overall joy and more a look of regret.

"Blake?" Yang said, with a tone of fear in her voice.

"Yang, whatever happened… let's just forget about it… okay?" Blake asked her.

Yang looked at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean, forget?" Yang questioned, her tone indicating a more insulted quality.

"I mean… it was just a mistake and we should just move on." Blake told her, as she got out of bed.

As Blake looked back, she saw the blonde was sitting in the bed, the blanket still covering her legs but the rest of her still visible, aside from her eyes which were being covered by her hair.

"So… I'm just a mistake." Yang said.

"That's not what I said." Blake replied.

"No, but it's what you meant, I'm just a mistake to you." Yang said.

Yang got out of the bed and began to walk out, only for Blake to try and stop her.

"Yang, I just meant that us being together like that shouldn't have happened." Blake said.

Yang glared at her, causing Blake to flinch once more.

"What was so bad about it?" Yang questioned.

Blake didn't respond.

"I thought that when you kissed me, it meant something to you, just like it meant something to me." Yang told her, as tears started to form in her eyes.

"You're the only one who's accepted me for me and all the problems that came with it." Yang said.

"You're the only one who knew what it was like to deal with people like I have." Yang said.

"Blake, I care about you more than anything and now you're saying that it means absolutely nothing!" Yang shouted.

Blake just stood there, listening to every word and knowing that the next decision she made, would be the toughest she would ever have to make.

"Blake… do you love me?" Yang asked her.

Blake looked at her, gazing into those eyes she had grown so fond of and said the one word that she didn't want to.

"No." Blake said.

With that, the moment seemed to pass by slower than any other, Blake just standing there as Yang walked out the door.

Blake didn't know why she couldn't move, fear and grief being her guesses, but nevertheless, she couldn't.

As Yang walked outside, she saw bumblebee parked outside the front door, with a note attached to it.

Yang picked up the note and read it.

 _"I decided to drop this off for you, good luck, you two, signed Raven." Yang read._

Yang glared again, crushing the note in her hand and throwing it away.

After that, she started bumblebee up and drove away, leaving Blake behind.

After all, to Yang, it seemed Blake was ready to leave her behind.

* * *

 **Later.**

After a couple hours had passed, Blake went down and checked out of the motel, saying goodbye to Jaune.

As Blake went outside, she sighed as she waited for a bus or a passing car to help her get home.

Fortunately for her, she would receive help, from an unlikely source.

Driving up, Blake heard the familiar rumbling of a motorcycle.

Looking over, she saw the woman drive up towards her and stop, only for the woman to smirk at her.

"Raven?" Blake questioned.

"Well, it looks like you need a ride." Raven said.


	21. The Voice of Reason

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Every once in awhile, Yang would glance behind herself, still saddened by Blake's words.

As the day went on, Yang found herself trying to rid the thoughts of Blake from her mind, to no avail.

With her mind so set on Blake, she hadn't realized she had already made it home, her subconscious actions guiding her along, finally realizing where she was when she was unlocking her front door.

Yang sighed as she closed the door behind her, looking around at the empty house, shrouded in the dark of night.

Yang walked up the steps and entered her room.

 _"Why?" She thought over and over._

 _"Is there something wrong with me?" She questioned._

"Blake." She whispered.

With that, Yang fell onto her bed, rested her head on her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Blake had accepted Raven's offer and as they drove down the open road, Blake had noticed even more similarities to Yang than she had seen before.

But as Blake was about to speak to her, Raven asked her a question.

"So, what happened between you two?" Raven asked.

Blake looked at her, surprised by the sudden interest, after hours of silence from the woman.

Blake hesitated, unsure of whether or not to tell her about what had happened between the two of them.

Blake decided not to say a word.

Raven glared at her for a moment and then proceeded to pull her motorcycle over.

"What're you doing?" Blake questioned.

"If you don't want to tell me, then that's fine." Raven said.

"But if you don't, then be prepared to walk the rest of the way." Raven told her.

Blake looked at her, confused by her actions.

She had driven her all this way and now, out of nowhere, she asks about something that isn't even her business, only to stop when she doesn't get her way.

Blake scowled at the woman, while Raven just smirked in response.

Blake weighed her options.

Her home was still a couple of hours away, by vehicle, so going on foot was basically out of the question, especially at night.

"Is it really that important?" Blake asked.

Raven nodded yes, to which Blake sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you, just keep driving." Blake said, in defeat.

Raven chuckled and drove back onto the road.

Blake took a breath and a second to think, before she spoke to her.

As Blake went on about her interaction with Yang, Raven gave her glances with strange expressions on her face, almost to say that she understood every detail of what Blake was describing and the intense emotions the two of them had at the time.

"So she wanted more out of your relationship and you just couldn't accept that fact, so you decided to just write both the idea and Yang off." Raven said.

"I didn't want to lose Yang, it's just… ." Blake said, trailing off.

"You were confused on how you really felt about her, past experiences as well as self doubt clouded your judgement and while you said what you wanted to, you used the wrong words, which emotionally hurt her in the process." Raven told her.

Blake's eyes widened, as Raven had pretty much described what Blake had been experiencing, down to the last detail.

"Judging from your expression, it seems that I'm correct." Raven said, with a smirk.

"Take my advice, just talk to her." Raven said.

Blake raised an eyebrow, out of skepticism.

"That girl has been through more hardships than she deserves, and while I'm glad she's tougher because of them, it seems you were the only person to have that much of an impact on her." Raven told her.

Blake looked at her, both curious and a bit intimidated.

"How do you know so much about her?" Blake asked.

"I make it my business to know." Raven said.

Blake thought on it for a moment and eventually put two and two together.

"You're her mother… aren't you?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah." Raven said, with a sigh.

"Look, I get that I have no room to talk, considering the circumstances." Raven said.

"But, trust me, you should consider her role in your life, letting go of people you care for that much, is never that easy of a decision to make." Raven said.

Blake heard the sadness in Raven's voice as she spoke.

"I made my choice." Raven said.

With that, Raven stopped the motorcycle once more, Blake noticing that they had already made it into town.

"Do you think you can make it from here?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, my house is only a block away." Blake told her

As Blake got down off of her motorcycle, Raven put her hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Remember, just think about what she means to you and what you mean to her." Raven said.

Blake nodded yes and Raven began to drive off, only to stop at the end of the street and turn back to look at Blake.

"Promise me you won't tell her who I really am." Raven said.

"I promise." Blake said.

Raven smiled and drove off, leaving Blake to ponder.

 _"For your sake, I hope you make a better decision than I did." Raven thought._


	22. The Next Step

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

This was it… graduation night, was finally here.

For both Blake and Yang, the months they had known each other felt like an eternity and after the experiences they had to endure along the way, they had good reason to think so.

As the ceremony was starting outside and all the parents gathered around, a sense of anxiety was present.

For most it was from the change, for others it was from questioning the matter of what they would do next.

Of course, Blake's mind was still on Yang and the decision she would have to make, as this could potentially be the final time she would ever be able to see Yang.

As for Yang, her mind was on a topic she had grown more used to, at least by this point.

Moving on and leaving her current life where she was behind.

Unknown to anyone, Yang had already packed up her bags, the previous night, preparing to set out right after she received her diploma.

Part of Yang wished that her parents and Ruby would be there to see her, but if things went how she thought they were going to play out, she was glad they wouldn't be there to witness anything.

Over time, names were called, Yang looking up as Blake's name was announced.

Yang noticed Blake's parents cheering Blake on as she received her diploma, the audience applauding along, as they did for every graduate.

Yang cringed as she remembered the fact that her name would be called last, basically prolonging her departure, as well as causing her more stress.

Finally, it was her turn and as her name was called, the cheers of the crowd stopped.

It was something to behold, how such a lively audience suddenly became still and eerily silent.

As Yang walked onto the stage, she looked out at everyone there and to no surprise to her at all, her presence was met with various glares and looks of disgust from the people of the town.

Yang just shrugged it off, adding it to her list of reasons to leave.

Unknown to her, someone there was watching her, not with hatred, but with compassion.

"I'm proud of you, Yang." Raven whispered.

* * *

 **Later.**

Yang returned to her house, to gather her belongings and leave the key for whoever would live there next, as she was instructed to do.

As she locked the front door and closed it behind her, she sighed.

"Goodbye, Blake." She whispered.

"I wouldn't say goodbye, not just yet." Blake said.

Yang turned, in surprise, shocked to see Blake standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Yang questioned, with tones of both sadness and anger in her voice.

"I just want to talk." Blake said.


	23. Try

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Yang just stood there, dumbfounded by Blake actually approaching her after what had happened.

However, that feeling quickly faded as Yang realized she had to be strong, especially with Blake present.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"I didn't like the way I left things with you, you deserved better than that." Blake told her.

"I just want to talk to you about what happened before and if you still want to walk away afterwards… then I promise that I won't stop you." Blake said.

Yang rolled her eyes out of skepticism, but decided to hear Blake out.

"Alright." Yang said, as she put her stuff down onto the doorstep.

"I didn't say what I had meant to." Blake said.

"When you kissed me, I just didn't know how to feel." Blake told her.

"After Ilia and everything else that happened, I just didn't feel like I was good for you." Blake said.

"I was so determined to not get attached to anyone and just move on, that I didn't take your feelings into account and for that I'm truly sorry." Blake apologized.

"Being with you and sharing that kiss with you, those weren't mistakes, I was just too foolish and stubborn to notice." Blake said.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I honestly don't know if I feel that way about you." Blake said.

"But I do know that in the time we've known each other, you've become such an important part of my life." Blake told her.

"I care about you and I don't want to lose you." Blake said, as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Blake patiently awaited Yang's reply, shocked that her own heart could beat so fast from the anxiety.

Yang stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Blake.

Yang sighed, as tears started to form in her eyes as well.

"It's alright, I understand." Yang said.

Yang let go of Blake and then looked over at her belongings.

"But I still have to go." Yang told her.

Blake understood why, but some part of her mind refused to let go.

"You don't have to." Blake said.

"Actually, I do." Yang said.

"The whole town practically believes what Cinder told them, it's for the best that I leave and find a new home." Yang told her.

"Who cares what they think?" Blake questioned.

"Yang, I know you, you're strong." Blake pointed out.

"Are you really going to let those people drive you away?" Blake asked.

"I didn't plan on staying anyway." Yang said.

Blake frowned, afraid that this really would be the last time she would see Yang.

"Where will you go?" Blake asked.

"Maybe a major city, maybe another small town, who knows?" Yang said.

"What about you?" Yang asked.

"I planned on moving back home, but now I'm not so sure." Blake said.

"Well then, best of luck, Blake." Yang said.

"Knowing you, I know you'll do great." Yang told her.

With that Yang loaded her stuff onto Bumblebee, took one last look at Blake and drove off.

Blake stood there a moment, thinking only for a second before doing the most ridiculous yet heartfelt thing she had ever done.

She ran after Yang, trying desperately to catch up to the motorcycle.

Fortunately for her, Yang had noticed and at the end of the block, Yang pulled over.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked, in confusion.

Blake attempted to catch her breath before putting her hands on Yang's shoulders.

"This." Blake said.

Blake captured Yang's lips with a kiss.

As soon as Blake broke the kiss, she began to talk.

"Another reason I don't want to lose you." Blake said.

"What would that be?" Yang asked, with a smirk.

"No one can kiss as good as you can." Blake said.

Yang struggled to find the right words.

She knew she had to leave, but her future with Blake could be in the making at this very moment.

Yang smiled and started up her motorcycle again.

"There's room for one more person, that is, if you're willing to stay on this time." Yang offered.

Blake smiled, hopped on and put her arms around Yang to hold on to.

"Should we stop by your place?" Yang asked.

"Sure, I should probably tell my parents that I'm going." Blake said.

"How about after that, I take you out on a proper date?" Blake asked.

"I thought you said that you didn't know If you felt that way about me." Yang pointed out.

"I did, but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to try." Blake said.

"Besides, someone has to make sure you don't get into trouble." Blake said.

"Fair enough." Yang said.

As Yang drove on, another question seemed to come to her mind.

"I'm sorry about leaving you behind, that wasn't cool." Yang apologized.

"It's alright, we both kind of overreacted that day." Blake said.

"Yeah, but… how did you get home?" Yang asked.

Blake hesitated in answering, trying to decide how to tell her while still keeping her promise to Raven.

"Raven showed up and drove me home." Blake told her.

"That was nice of her." Yang said.

"Yeah, it was." Blake said.

 _"She'll know about Raven someday." Blake thought._

Despite the mistakes along the way, Blake knew she had made the right choice this time.

She was now willing to place her trust in Yang and together, they could start their new lives.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the final chapter and have an awesome day.**


	24. Unity and Love

**It's been fun writing this story. I'd like to thank you all for supporting this story, whether it was sharing your thoughts or just reading. If you liked it, I'm glad I could create something you enjoyed and be sure to check out my other stories. With all of that said, it's time for the conclusion to this story and i wish you all an amazing day.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

It had been over five years since the day Blake and Yang had left together.

In that time, both of them had gotten steady jobs in Atlas, while pursuing their careers.

Blake was in the process of having her first novel published, while Yang had opened her own repair garage, after her attempt at being a comedian had failed.

Despite the mistakes and worries, the two had remained with each other and began dating a month after they had left.

However, this day would be the most nervous Blake had ever been up to that point.

This would be the day, she would meet Yang's parents.

As the snow slowly fell from the skies above, the lone car being driven by Yang went down that familiar road.

"Almost there." Yang said.

Blake nervously smiled, wondering if Yang was just as nervous as she was.

Yang had already met Kali, but Ghira was another story.

 _"I hope they'll get along." Blake hoped._

As they came to a stop at a red light, Yang opened up one of the compartments, taking something out and handing it to Blake.

"I forgot to tell you, this came in the mail the other day." Yang said, happily.

Blake smiled when she saw what it was.

A postcard from Jaune and Pyrrha.

As Blake read the postcard, the last detail they had written stood out to her, causing her to temporarily forget her anxiousness.

"Best wishes, love, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, soon to be Pyrrha Arc." Blake read the end of it, aloud.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, still, I'm happy for them." Blake said.

"So am I." Yang said.

Blake held Yang's hand for a moment, for warmth and comfort, realizing how lucky she really was.

 _"It'll be alright." Blake thought._

* * *

 **Later.**

Blake and Yang had arrived in Patch, Blake remembering the last time she was there.

"Hopefully this time there won't be any past girlfriends showing up." Blake said, to herself.

As Yang knocked on the door, it opened, to reveal not her parents, but Ilia.

 _"I guess I spoke to soon." Blake thought._

"Ilia?" Yang said, in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked.

"How nice to see you too." Ilia said, sarcastically.

Yang and Blake stepped inside, Ilia closing the door behind them.

"To answer your question, my girlfriend is best friends with Yang's sister, so I was invited." Ilia told them.

"Girlfriend?" Both Yang and Blake asked.

At that moment, Weiss stepped out from the hallway.

"It's been awhile." Weiss said.

Both of them stood there, slightly shocked by her presence.

Weiss looked at Yang, regret clear as day in her expression.

"I owe you an apology." Weiss said.

Weiss moved in closer.

"After we graduated, Ilia told everyone what really happened between you and Cinder." Weiss said.

"I'm sorry I was so quick to judge and I know you may not forgive me right away, but I'm hoping maybe one day… we can start over." Weiss apologized.

Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss, hugging her.

"You're lucky I'm so forgiving." Yang said.

Weiss returned the hug, as everyone felt relieved that the old issue had finally passed.

"Wait a minute." Yang said, letting go of her.

"What happened with you and Neptune?" Yang asked.

"Ironically, he wasn't exactly the most faithful, he even tried flirting with me." Ilia told them.

"That's how we met." Weiss said.

"Well, I'm glad that things worked out." Blake said.

"Same to you two." Ilia said.

"Not that we aren't enjoying this little reunion, but when are you going to say hello to us?" Taiyang asked.

The four of them looked up to see both Blake's parents and Yang's parents standing there.

Both Blake and Yang ran over and hugged their respective parents.

Afterwards, the moment came.

Blake would finally be meeting Yang's parents.

 _"I hope they like me." Blake thought._

"You must be Blake, it's so nice to finally meet you." Summer said.

Summer immediately hugged Blake, welcoming her both figuratively and literally with open arms.

Tai was a bit more tense, shaking her hand while slightly glaring.

Yang, as if knowing how Blake was feeling at the moment, stepped in to reassure her.

"Don't worry, he tries to intimidate all the people I go out with." Yang said.

"Is that so?" Ghira questioned.

"Well then, you'll have no problem shaking my hand." Ghira said.

Yang turned to face Ghira, shaking his hand.

Ghira tightened his grip only for her to do so as well.

"This one has spirit." Ghira said.

As the two of them let go, Blake smiled out of relief that things were going well.

"Where's Ruby?" Yang asked.

"She said she had to pick someone up, but they should be here, any minute now." Weiss told her.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Weiss ran over and opened the door, immediately being hugged by Ruby.

"Hey, everyone!" Ruby greeted them, excitedly.

Soon enough, Yang was brought into the hug too, followed by Blake.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Blake." Ruby said.

"Likewise." Blake said.

As Ruby let them go and set them down, another person walked in, to which Ilia and Weiss smirked, knowingly.

"Ruby… who is this?" Tai asked.

"Everyone, this is Oscar… my boyfriend." Ruby said, nervously.

As Ruby said this, the mood slightly shifted.

Both Tai and Yang deviously glared at the him.

Blake rolled her eyes, knowing what Yang was capable of.

 _"Good luck Oscar, you're going to need it." Blake thought._

"Alright, enough talking, let's start eating." Yang said.

Everyone agreed and crowded into the kitchen, with only Blake staying behind.

"Blake?" Yang said.

"Go on, I'll be right back." Blake told her.

"Okay." Yang said, slightly curious.

As Yang walked off, Blake headed outside, seeing a familiar face standing out on the lawn.

"Long time, no see." Raven said.

"Yeah." Blake said.

"I'm surprised that you're here." Blake said.

"Qrow told me you were all showing up, I thought that… it was finally time." Raven told her.

Blake smiled and walked back inside the house.

As she went into the kitchen, she approached Tai.

"Mr. Xiao Long." Blake said.

"Yes?" Tai replied.

"There's someone outside that you should see." Blake told him.

Tai raised his eyebrow in confusion and left to check what Blake was talking about.

"Who is it?" Yang asked.

"An old friend." Blake said.

From there, as they all sat down to eat, Tai returned, with Raven standing beside him.

Summer looked up, shocked by her presence.

"Hey, Raven." Yang said, happily.

Tai and Summer looked at her, both confused by the fact that she knew who Raven was.

"You've met before?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Yang said.

"By the way, I never got to thank you for bringing back Bumblebee." Yang said.

"It's alright, I'm just glad things between you and Blake worked out." Raven said.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Yang asked.

"I was hoping to talk to you, Yang." Raven said.

"That and get a free meal." Raven added in, hoping it would make her seem less suspicious.

"Well, make yourself at home." Summer said.

As the night went on, Blake and Yang stayed close together, admiring how everything seemed to be so welcoming, to both them and others.

Blake and Yang went outside, watching the stars in the sky, the moon shining down on them and the snow falling down.

Turning to look at each other, Blake and Yang smiled before leaning in and ending their wonderful night with a kiss.

"I love you." They both said.


End file.
